


The City

by Shapesfrom221B



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Body Horror, Collars, Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapesfrom221B/pseuds/Shapesfrom221B
Summary: In the expansive wasteland, a Walled City rises out of the desolation with a harsh system of justice.





	The City

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute rubbish. Also the first thing I've posted in yonks instead of all my WIPS :)) Also a warning for under editing ;)

In the expansive wasteland, a Walled City rises out of the desolation….

 One of the great things about The City is that there is no crime. No evil acts are committed by any Citizens for hate or greed. Everyone is happy and content with their life. The beautiful City that prioritises nature and renewability over excess and oil had no soaring towers or crowded streets, but an expanse of small huts and extensive grass spaces to conduct work and play.  The air was clear and crisp with the smells of nearby orchards and honey farms. The loudest sound would be the lapping of the water in the canals that crisscrossed the central business district. Everyone who could; rowed or paddled to work or perhaps cycled if they disliked the small boats.

The City was an idyllic place, an exclusive one that not just anybody lived in. Indeed, the majority of the Citizens were the descendants of the founders, those who sought to develop a utopia of renewable energy and an extremely high quality of life. The only spoil of the experience was the giant wall that circled the City like a distant mountain range. Almost medieval in appearance, the innards of the City were heavily fortified to keep those out who would seek to gain from the peaceful, beautiful place.

No one from the Inside had ever been Outside and those of the Outside, never came Inside. Or that is what you would be taught. Indeed, those in charge of the City, the Mayor and his staff knew the lawless and degenerative world Outside. Safety Officials worked hard to keep the City safe. And they did. There was, however, one pesky problem. Those lawless people who sought to destroy the fruits of the labour of the City would occasionally, somehow, creep in and needed to be dealt with, for there mustn’t be anyone spying the utopia who shouldn’t be.

But there were no prisons in this City, where do the undesirables go? Why they go on to be part of the City! Bound naked they serve the Citizens who relax and enjoy their life. With no eyes, they can’t see the spoils. With no ears, they can’t hear the secrets. With no tongue, they can’t spill their evil. No thumbs to undo their bounds and no toes to let them run. They serve the City and they are grateful to be in such a place as they take cock after cock roughly into their bodies as the Citizens live their merry and happy lives.

There is no violence amongst Citizens, because why hurt someone when you can take out all your frustrations on a dumb animal? They don’t feel pain like real people after all. So go ahead, hit one. Tug their penis harder and crush their balls. Twist the nipple piercing and stab a needle into the clitoris. That is what they are there to be used for. They can’t resist either, not with how heavy their collar is. Not with the inverted spikes ensuring they always obey their leash. Their holes are always available with the presence of spreader bars keeping the resistant slut from shutting its legs in any defiance. You can’t, after all, always train something so dumb to do something as simple as keep its legs open.

When it is said there is no crime in the City, that is not an entire truth. Occasionally Citizens make a terrible decision and spit in the face of all their ancestors did for them. A greedy teen might slip a stick of lipstick into their pocket, a tenant might forget to pay their rent, a shopper might accidentally take the wrong luggage when getting off the bus…many small crimes happen often and can be forgiven provided they are spoken up for quickly. But indeed, more serious crimes have happened.

A business woman eats her lunch in one of the many provided leafy green public spaces and as always a few nameless are chained by their necks on the grass. She watches them sway on their hands and knees as one or another are used by other workers on their lunch breaks. A stressed man picks up a spiked crop hanging for close for convenience and slaps a nameless on the ass. It squeaks and tries to move forward to escape but the chain prevents that and it is whipped harder for its mistake until blood flows down from its back too.

The woman feels her clit begin to throb and she can’t help but inhale the rest of her food and walk over. The nameless slave can’t hear or see her there but they can sense another presence coming towards them and they tense. She reaches the closest, a male, and runs a soothing hand over its bald head. It whimpers pathetically, so she slaps it hard on the scalp. It ducks its head. She positions her crotch at its head and unbuckles her belt and slips her skirt down. Then she grabs its leash and yanks its head back up and guides its mouth to her pussy. The male understands what is desired and rubs its lips over her slit and makes it all the way up to her clit with what was left with its tongue. Finding the small pea encourages it to quicken and vary pressure. The woman does not want to cum yet, despite being so close, so she pulls away a little and guides it back to her labia. When she can’t take it anymore, she grinds her pussy into its face so it understands to quicken again and she cums very satisfactory.  

As she steps away, her heart racing, she takes a moment to look at a suddenly very familiar face. She could have sworn that the dimpled face and long nostril haired male was the boy she dated in university who tried to cheat on his final exam. Silly boy, if he hadn’t, he would be the one fucking a senseless slave. As she pulled her skirt back up, she decided it had not endured enough and required more punishment. She pulled a lighter out of her purse and held it under its balls, rewarding her efforts with yelps and struggles.

The nameless slaves are often rotated through different public spaces. They also do spend some rest time in a kind of stable to heal from wounds given to them. Not many people go to the stables or probably even know their existence. Why would an ordinary Citizen care about the housing and medical care of a slave whose whole purpose is to be tortured? If you did go to a stable you’d find generally sterile and clean areas. The sound of caged slaves moaning echo through the stables after being pumped full of antibiotics to fight off infection dealt to them by their masters. They aren’t given pain relief though, for that would be a waste. There are not enough expendable slaves being captured to allow the current ones to be disposable, so they are given medical treatment. Perhaps in the future there may be a surplus of desperate refugees or greedy Citizens who would risk it all.

The best part about the stables is the new arrivals. Today there are two. One who had snuck through a tunnel and been immediately picked up on the other side and an old Citizen found to have been guilty of skimming cash from his company. The Citizen had been given the benefit of a trial, the outsider had not. Both now sat on the floor on their shared cell with fear in their eyes. The Director of the facility always made a point to talk to the future slaves before they had their surgeries.

The Director pulled up a chair against the cell’s bars. The two naked men looked up, but it was the past Citizen who exclaimed that a mistake had been made, that they had the wrong guy and he was very sorry and wouldn’t do it again. The Director grinned.

“You know exactly what will happen to you, good. It means these last few hours of you being intact will allow you to dwell on your past. You knew exactly what you were doing and what would happen if you were caught and of course you were caught. You are a fool. The reason why you weren’t brought in earlier was to allow you the chance to change your ways and apologise. You could have gotten away with a mere whipping. No, you deserve what is about to happen to you. How many slaves have you hit and fucked? I bet you always were a little afraid of them. Criminals always are. Enjoy your last moments with your eyes and ears and take in the sight of your future.”

The Director gestured to a slave being lead up to them on all fours by a worker holding its leash. The young man shrank back afraid; he had heard tales of people disappearing but had no idea of this horror. The Director spoke again. “This is perhaps a little less fair to you. You merely wanted a better life for yourself, or that’s what you were heard saying. This slave here,” the Director paused to rub the slave’s rump, “was another who tried to sneak in. This was his punishment and will be your punishment too. It will now keep you company in the hours before your surgeries.” The slave was lead in and the leash was left dangling from the collar. The Director and worker walked away leaving the two men to contemplate their horrible future as senseless slaves.

Eventually, guards come for them and dragged the pair screaming to the operating theatre…. The City must punish those who seek to undermine its very foundations. Indeed no evil acts are perpetrated in the City for those who perpetrate are not be considered human or able to commit such acts.

The City is a good place if you are a good Citizen. Outside, children run and sing merrily for they are safe inside the Wall. They are the future and it will be a bright one. Good people continue to go about their day whether they be farmers or teachers or business people. It wasn’t their fault that outside the Wall the land is ruined so why shouldn’t they live in utopia?

 


End file.
